See You Again: Summer Number 2
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: It is last day of school and her memories of last summer still haunt her and the star of those hauntings is the one and only Shane Grey this summer won’t be as bad as the last, but does Shane still have a grudge on what Mitchie did last summer?-Smitchie-R
1. Darknes VS Being Invisible

www

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock and/or any of the Hannah Montana songs that will be in this fic

So just pretend Tess never framed Mitchie and Caitlyn for stealing her charm bracelet, so Mitchie can still be in final jam.

XX

_Chapter 1: __**Darknes VS Being Invisible**_

Though darkness was not the same as being invisible, Mitchie felt strangely and almost disturbingly more at home when Tess and her evil plot to ruin Mitchie's reputation took place.

It was the last day of camp and Final Jam was about to start. Mitchie sat in the dressing room going over her words to the song. She was going to do "This is Me" but after all the drama at the beach jam she could honestly say that this was her, because she had been lying. And she was sure Shane would hate her even more after that. So instead she wrote a new song called "See You Again." Which she was very nervous about singing.

"Mitchie Torres." Brown says looking at where Mitchie sat on the stool. Mitchie turned and looked at him taking a big gulp. "You're on."

Very slowly she stood up and walked over to the stage door. She gave Caitlyn a quick hug and accepted her "good luck Mitch." With a small smile and a light effortless wave.

She slowly stepped out on stage just as her music started and she was faced towards the wall for the intro before looking over shoulder and started to sing slowly turning around with the beat of the up tempo song.

_I've got my hear set on you,_

_And I'm ready to aim_

She points at Shane who just looks away.

_I've got a heart that will,_

_Never be tame!_

_I knew you were something special, _

_When you spoke my name,_

_Now I can't wait_

_To see you again_

She walks to the front of the stage near the judges.

_I've got a way of knowing,_

_When something is right,_

_I feel like I must have known you,_

_In another life,_

_Cause I felt this deep connection_

_When you looked in my eyes,_

_Now I can't wait,_

_To see you again!_

_The last time I freaked out!_

_I just kept looking down,_

_I was just a st-studering,_

_Asked me what I was thinking bout,_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe,_

_You asked what's wrong with me,_

_My best friend Caitlyn, "Oh she's just being Mitchie,"_

_The next we hag out,_

_I will redeem myself,_

_My heart can rest till then,_

_Oh-woe-oh-oh_

_I, I can't wait to see you again._

_I Got This Crazy Feeling  
Deep Inside  
When You Called And Asked To See Me  
Tomorrow Night  
I'm Not A Mind Reader  
But I'm Reading The Signs  
That You Can't Wait  
To See Me Again_

_The last time I freaked out!_

_I just kept looking down,_

_I was just a st-studering,_

_Asked me what I was thinking bout,_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe,_

_You asked what's wrong with me,_

_My best friend Caitlyn, "Oh she's just being Mitchie,"_

_The next we hag out,_

_I will redeem myself,_

_My heart can rest till then,_

_Oh-woe-oh-oh_

_I, I can't wait to see you again._

_I've got my hear set on you,_

_And I'm ready to aim_

_The last time I freaked out!_

_I just kept looking down,_

_I was just a st-studering,_

_Asked me what I was thinking bout,_

_Felt like I couldn't breathe,_

_You asked what's wrong with me,_

_My best friend Caitlyn, "Oh she's just being Mitchie,"_

_The next we hag out,_

_I will redeem myself,_

_My heart can rest till then,_

_Oh-woe-oh-oh_

_I, I can't wait to see you again._

_Oh-woe-oh-oh_

_I, I can't wait to see you again._

With the last beat the song ended and a flow of smooth applause and whistles went out as the crowd howled. Mitchie looked over at Shane who was just staring at her as though he was trying to figure something out. Mitchie gave him a wink which seemed to take him out of his trance and he looked away just as she gave one last bow and left the stage.

"Mitchie that so awesome!" Caitlyn said as they announced that Peggy had won.

Mitchie just nodded and dragged Caitlyn out of the building to the lake where they sat with their feet in the water just talking.

"So are you coming back next year?" Caitlyn asked.

"IF my mom gets a job here next summer." Mitchie admitted with a sudden burst of realization.

"Well I hope she does, for two reasons, so you can come back next year and because she makes the best food ever!" Caitlyn replied and Mitchie smiled just enjoying her final moments of Camp Rock.

When the time came to leave everyone was giving out phone numbers and e-mails just as Caitlyn and Mitchie had. Then she got in the catering van and started home.

Mitchie's final view of Camp Rock was Shane Grey staring at her intensely through the open window of his Limo. And just as she drove away and she gave him a slight smile and he mouth. _"Now I can't wait, to see you again."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yes I know Hannah Montana song, wutev. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, I'll be sure to update soon!! PLEASE !PLEASE REVIEW!!

Next Chapter: It's Mitchie's last day of school and her memories of last summer still haunt her and the star of those hauntings is the one and only Shane Grey, whom Mitchie fears she will never see again. Then when she gets news from her mother that she's going back to Camp Rock and that not only will Shane be teaching hip-hop, but also singing and song writing, maybe this summer won't be as bad as the last, but does Shane still have a grudge on what Mitchie did last summer?


	2. The Last and the First Day

Chapter 2: The Last and the First Day

_Chapter 2:_ _**The Last and the First Day**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mitchie flinched as the bell rang. School was finally over and the new Mitchie was prepared for all the drama of Camp Rock this summer.

The new Mitchie was more confident and could sing in front of a crowd. The new Mitchie was better dressed, but still didn't give a shit about what people thought of her, the new Mitchie was lie free and had a mom that works at Camp Rock, the new Mitchie was positive that she was in love with Shane Grey. And the new Mitchie was going to tell him weather he wanted her to or not. The new Mitchie was prepared to go to all extents just to talk to Shane one last time.

"You ready Mitch?" Her mom asked as they got in the van. Mitchie nodded. She was really excited.

"You know it."

"You got all your songs?"

"Yep!"

"Are you singing tonight at opening Jam?"

"Oh yeah."

"That's my girl." And with that they drove away.

**Shane's POV**

Shane smiled as they drove into the driveway of Camp Rock. This was going to be a better summer; Mitchie most likely would be here, he was teaching three classes instead of one and he was finally going to find his mystery singer.

HE was holding auditions for a duet. He had posters with the lyrics of the song on it and it read:

_Connect 3 is looking for a new female vocalist for their new album you could be the new member of Connect 3!_

_So come and se Shane Grey at his cabin between the Tenth of July and the eighteenth, with these lyrics memorised!_

The only problem that Shane saw with this is that Mystery girl might get mad at him for using her song, though of course, if she came to him and said that then he'd know who she was now wouldn't he?

**Mitchie POV**

Mitchie stepped out of the van just as a long black Limo pulled up. Tess was here, obviously. She looked around for Brown, she had to find out weather Shane was going to be here or not. But then her question was answered as she bumped into someone behind her.

HE turned and she gasped. He glared and then walked away. Mitchie smirked; maybe admitting her feelings to him was going to be easier than she thought. He was HERE.

That night at the opening Jam Mitchie stood with Caitlyn waiting for her name to be called.

"What song are you singing?" Mitchie smirked.

"It's a surprise." She says just as her name was called.

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
1, 2, 3, 4_

Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody get's that way... (that's right)  
Everybody makes mistakes... (uh huh)  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
Everybody get's that way... (yeah)

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!__  
__Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes.  
Nobody's perfect..._

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Dosen't turn out how I planned  
Gets stuck in quicksand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are good yeah yeah yeah  
Sometimes just mis-understood.

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again till I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you'll learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...

Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way.  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again.  
Nobody's perfect)  
I know I mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end.  
you know I do

Talking  
Next time you feel like it's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned,  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down! Try again! yeah

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Everybody get's that way... (that's right)  
Everybody makes mistakes... (uh huh)  
Everybody has those days...  
Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
Everybody get's that way... (yeah)_

_Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You'll live and you'll learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect  
I gotta work it  
I know that I'll find a way(woah)  
Nobody's perfect  
You'll live and you'll learn it  
Cause everybody makes mistakes_

Nobody's Perfect  
Nobody's perfect, no no  
_Nobody's Perfect..._

With that Mitchie stepped back into the crowd and Caitlyn gave her hug telling her how great she was as Peggy's name was called and she started to sing. That's when all the memories from Final Jam came back to her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/N: How was that? Was it okay? I like that song, it's nice, so what do you think about the new confident Mitchie? What about Shane's auditions? Or how about what Mitchie will think when she reads the posters? Will she get mad? Will Shane find out that she's the mystery girl?

Next Chapter: Shane puts his poster up. Mitchie reads it and decides to talk to Shane about it but over hears a conversation with Brown and the other members of Connect 3,


	3. Conversations

Chapter 3: Conversations

Chapter 3: _Conversations_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was July 9 the second week of Camp already, tonight was Campfire Jam and Shane had decided to sing a song. In celebration and preparation of his auditions.

Mitchie who had come to dinner later because she was rehearsing her song for that night which was called Everyday (DISCLAIMER: The song Everyday belongs to Buddy Holly-RIP Buddy) saw the poster that was put up by Shane and gasped at the song lyrics, it was exactly like hers. He had stolen her song!

Without another thought Mitchie stormed off to Shane's cabin, but as she did her heard Shane talking with Brown and his band members where on the speaker phone.

"What's with the posters man? You can't advertise your band at camp!" Brown says.

"Yeah dude, we don't even need a new vocalist. Unless you're looking for someone to replace you." A confused Jason said on the phone.

"Don't you guys get it? I'm not holding auditions for a new vocalists, I'm trying to find the girl that I heard singing last year." Shane replies and Mitchie gasps.

He heard her singing and was looking for her? This was terrible! She was planning on singing that song for the Pyjama Jam! Maybe if he knew she was the girl he wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

Just then Caitlyn walked by and saw her hiding in the bushes. "Mitchie? What are you doing! The show starts in like forty-five minutes!" She says rather loudly.

Mitchie gave Caitlyn a murderous look and dragged her away. "I was eavesdropping on Shane." Mitchie whispers.

"Why?" Caitlyn asks.

"Have you seen his audition posters?" Caitlyn nods. "Well that's my song, so I was going to talk to him and find out why he stole my song, then I overheard him talking to Brown and his band. He heard me singing last year and wants but he didn't know who was singing so now he is looking for the girl who is singing it! I think I should sing it tonight, then he'll know that I'm the girl and he won't be mad anymore!"

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn who just smirked. "Perfect then you guys can tell each other that you love each other and you can go all lovey-dovey."

"Exactly!" Mitchie exclaimed, ignoring Caitlyn's sarcasm.

Ten minutes later Mitchie was waiting for the Campfire Jam to start when she noticed Shane standing alone and walked up to him.

"Hey Shane." She said nervously.

HE looked at her and shook his head. "What do you want?" HE asked smugly.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you, go away." HE says emotionlessly.

"I just wanted to apologize for-" Shane interrupts her.

"Apologize?" He almost yells and Mitchie takes a step backwards. "You are so past the point that you can just _apologize_! You broke my heart Mitchie." She says more quietly "Do you know what it's like to have your heart broken? So no! You can apologize, in fact you can't even talk to me, you aren't to even look at me! Leave. Me. Alone!" With that Mitchie stumbles away.

"What a jerk!" A near by Caitlyn says. Mitchie only nods. "You are so not singing this is me tonight, he doesn't deserve it! You are singing everyday and that's final." Caitlyn says and Mitchie nods. He was being a jerk.

When her name was called Mitchie went up on stage and took a deep breathe before putting on a smile and tapping her feet to the sound of tap dancing in the intro.

_Everyday it's a getting closer!_

_Going faster than a roller coaster!_

_Love like yours will surely come my way._

_A-hey, a-hey, hey_

_Everyday it's a getting faster,_

_Everyone said go on and ask her,_

_Love like yours will surely come my way_

_a-hey, a-hey, hey_

_Everyday seems a little longer,_

_Everyway loves a little stronger,_

_Come what may do you ever long for_

_True love from meee_

_Everyday it's a getting closer!_

_Going faster than a roller coaster!_

_Love like yours will surely come my way._

_A-hey, a-hey, hey_

_Everyday seems a little longer,_

_Everyway loves a little stronger,_

_Come what may do you ever long for_

_True love from meee_

_Everyday it's a getting closer!_

_Going faster than a roller coaster!_

_Love like yours will surely come my way._

_A-hey, a-hey, hey_

Mitchie bowed and left the stage. "Hey that was great, not very enthusiastic though." Caitlyn said. Mitchie nodded.

"I'm going to go back to the cabin." She said and Caitlyn nodded. She was going to give that Shane Grey a piece of her mind!

**Shane POV**

Shane clapped as she departed the stage. He didn't know why but he did. Why did her voice sound so familiar? HE didn't know but it didn't matter he was on next.

_I was sitting on the fence  
And I thought that I would kiss you  
I never thought I would've missed you_

But you never let me fall  
Push my back against the wall  
Every time you call  
You get so emotional  
Oh, I'm freakin' out

Ring ring  
Is that you on the phone?  
You think you're clever  
But you're never saying nothing at all

Hey hey  
The way you spin me around  
You make me dizzy when you play me  
Like a kid with a crown

You got a dangerous obsession  
Now I'm in need of some protection  
That was never my intention

Used to love me  
Now you hate me  
See I drove you crazy  
Well if I did  
You made me  
Won't somebody save me?  
From you now

Ring ring  
Is that you on the phone?  
You think you're clever  
But you're never saying nothing at all

Hey hey  
The way you spin me around  
You make me dizzy when you play me  
Like a kid with a crown

Its words I wanted  
Until you lost it

Why won't you leave me alone?  
Hang up the phone  
Just let me go

Ring ring  
Is that you on the phone?  
You think you're clever  
But you're never saying nothing at all

Hey hey  
The way you spin me around  
You make me dizzy when you play me  
Like a kid with a crown

Ring ring  
Is that you on the phone?  
You think you're clever  
But you're never saying nothing at all

Hey hey  
The way you spin me around  
You make me dizzy when you play me  
Like a kid with a crown

Ring ring  
Ring ring  
Ring ring

The crowd screamed as Shane blew them a kiss and walked away smirking. Maybe he should make a solo album.

"You really are something aren't you?" HE heard an angered Caitlyn say. HE turned.

"What?"

"You really think that she broke _your _heart? What about her! All she wanted to do was fit in! It wasn't her fault you got hurt in the process! Give her a break! She doesn't deserve this! Her heart was broken too! When you decided she wasn't worthy of Shane Grey. So how about you don't talk to her, you don't even look at her, you leave. Her. Alone, or you'll have to go through me!" And with that Caitlyn walked back to her cabin with she shared with Lola and Mitchie.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ooooo the drama starts!! So who can tell me who sings Ring Ring?

Next Chapter: Mitchie sings a new song and watches as girl audition for Shane who gets extremely frustrated because he can't find _THE_ girl, but what happens when he picks up Mitchie's song book thinking it was Caitlyn's in song writing class? Will he think Caitlyn is the girl or will Mitchie tell him to give her book back?


	4. Class

Chapter 4:Class

Chapter 4:Class

XXX

Mitchie frowned as her and Caitlyn walked past Shane's cabin. Girls line up outside of his cabin. Auditions for the "_new vocalist_" were taking place. Meanwhile Mitchie was writing a song for Pyjama Jam.

"How does this sound." Mitchie asked as her and Caitlyn sat on the docks.

_Crash, that was you and me_

_Started out so innocently_

_Shattered on the ground,_

_I hear the sound,_

_Crash._

_Ringing in my ears,_

_Someone wake me,_

_I can't seem to break free!_

_Go on,_

_Get out of my head!_

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe,_

_Am I alive or just dead?_

_I've been stumbling in the dark,_

_Living in a crash world,_

_Crash World. _

Mitchie looks at Caitlyn who shrugs. "I think You should sing something different" She says.

Mitchie nods. "Okay, how about this."

_I'm just a normal girl  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore_

Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
Wish I was much more feminine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like 'fourteen miles away'

Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
be

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down

Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)

Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one girl stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down

Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
Just to prove I knew how (yeah)  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all  
Set front row in my need to fall

Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all

Caitlyn nodded. "How about the Iris one?" Mitchie nods. "Just sing the chorus for me."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
´Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"That's the one."

Mitchie smiles. "Perfect." With that they walked to song writing class.

"Great, Shane teaches this class." Mitchie whispers to Caitlyn.

**Shane POV**

The class was almost over. Shane was looking around at all the singing people. Caitlyn stood up to belt out a perfect pitched note and Shane noticed that she dropped a small yellow book. Bending down to pick it up. He waited for Caitlyn to finish the note and read the page that it was open to. It was the song. But the full version, with the words he couldn't even remember, they lingered on the tip of his tongue. Caitlyn was the girl.

"Hey! What are you doing taking peoples music book and reading them!" Caitlyn said taking it from his hands.

"Yeah Shane you have to learn to be considerate." Mitchie replies.

"Me? What about you!" He said storming off. God how he hated her right now. And yet he couldn't get her off his mind. If she had been the girl like Brown had told him that summer. (Brown heard her singing that song) Than he would have done anything just to get the song out of his head. She could never be the girl. But Caitlyn? Maybe, just maybe.

**Mitchie POV**

Mitchie took the book back from Caitlyn shaking her head. Then she saw the page is was on. The words across the stop read: _"This is Real, This is Me." _

"Oh-no." She said.

"What?"

"I think that Shane might think it's your book." Caitlyn looked at her confusedly.

"So? What?"

"Guess what song ironically it fell open to." Caitlyn thought for a second before gasping.

"No!" She almost hollered.

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah."

"So he probably thinks I'm the girl!" Caitlyn said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Mitchie nodded. "Great." Caitlyn replied.

--

Later that night back stage Pyjama Jam as Caitlyn and Mitchie awaited to be called when Shane came up to them.

"Hi." He said specifically to Caitlyn.

"What do you want?"

"I noticed that you two are the only girls that haven't auditioned yet. I would like to hear your voice Caitlyn. It would be interesting."

"Okay, Shane two things. One: I'm not this mystery girl that you want." Caitlyn said.

"Mitchie Torres!" Brown calls and Mitchie leaves.

"And that wasn't _my _song book." With that Caitlyn followed Mitchie on stage.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Mitchie just smiled and waved as she and her backups (including Caitlyn) left the stage. Shane was still standing there with a dumb expression. Caitlyn walked away not realizing that Mitchie had stopped and looked at Shane.

"Shane?" She asks.

His head flew back and he looks at her with fire in his eye. "What!" He yells.

She gasps and takes a step backwards but instead trips up and stumbles over. Shane's face didn't soften as he stared at her lying on the ground helplessly.

"What do you want?" He asks more calmly. She blinks fiercely.

She stand up slowly and shakes her head. _Don't you dare cry._ She tells herself. _Don't cry! _But it didn't help the tears came full force. And she hiccoughed before finally turning back to Shane who stared at her in awe as though he had just figured something out about her that he had never seen before.

"What you never seen a girl cry?" She snaps. "Well go on; start telling me that I just want to cry in front of Shane Grey the pop-star, not Shane Grey the person! That I'm just _pretending _to cry so I can be your friend." Shane shakes his head. He still had an angry look in his eye. But it had become softer.

"You only human." He said. "But you still piss me off!" HE said rather loudly. "Now why are you even speaking to me."

"I just wanted to tell you that Caitlyn was trying to make me not tell you because you are such a jerk! But that was my book that you picked up. It's my song book. And that's my song that you and your band are trying to steal!" With that she stormed off.

XXXXX

A/N: So let's see if Shane can put two and two together. YAY!!

Next Chapter: Shane gets an unexpected phone call from -- and -- what do they have to say? Actually seriously I really don't know…Mitchie skips classes and Caitlyn is suspicious. Also Shane sings at the Beach Jam with out his band.


	5. Depression is a Two Letter Word

Chapter 5: Depression is a Two Letter Word

Chapter 5: Depression is a Two Letter Word

XXXX

Shane came to class, his last class of the week. Mitchie hadn't been in class since last weekend at Pyjama Jam. Was she really mad at him because she thought that he stole her song, and yet Caitlyn told him hat he wasn't his mystery girl. How would Caitlyn know that he was looking for the mystery girl with the voice, but Mitchie didn't? It made no sense.

At the end of class Shane slowly walked back to his cabin. He decided that he had been too hard on Mitchie. She didn't deserve any of this. Any way he was sort of lying too. The only reason he put on the whole "bad ass" act was so that media didn't like him and didn't bother him. Mitchie was putting on a "rich girl" act so that the media (AKA Tess Tyler) would like her. It was technically the same wasn't it? After all she only human and it was one mistake. Everyone else forgot about it over the last year.

Before he knew it he was in his bed just lying there. He had been so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the phone ringing. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID: _Unknown Called, Unknown Number._ He frowned slightly and brought the phone to his ear pressing talk. "Hello?"

"Shane Grey?" A raspy voice that was neither female nor male asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but I need you to meet me at the dock where you met Mitchie after you sing at the Beach Jam."

Before Shane could reply the phone beeped a sign that the person had hung up. Shane confusedly hung up the phone as well. He had nothing to do. Maybe he should go see Mitchie. Figure out what was…is going through her mind. Hear her side of the story. He guessed that she deserved the benefit of the doubt. Also he needed to explain to her that he didn't steal her song. That she was the mystery girl. And what the mystery girl meant to him.

**Mitchie POV**

Mitchie sat in her cabin eating an ice cream cone that she had gotten Caitlyn to get from the camp rock convenience store. She looked so depressed sitting there eating her fourth ice cream cone of the day.

"Mitchie get up." Caitlyn said.

"Why should I?"

"Because the Beach Jam is soon. We need to figure out what song you're going to sing." Caitlyn slumped next to her and took the remaining part of her ice-cream cone.

"I was going to eat that…" Mitchie says effortlessly "eventually."

Caitlyn snickers. "No, you're getting to fat."

The comment didn't even faze Mitchie she just shrugged. "I'm not singing tonight."

"What!" Caitlyn screeches standing up. "You promised me at the beginning of the summer you would sing at _all _the Camp Rock Jams, and last time I checked, Beach Jam which is a Jam that takes place on the beach of Camp Rock was a Camp Rock Jam. Mitchie you'd promised that you'd try harder this time. Try harder to fit in, be less invisible, as you put it"

"I broke the promise. What do you care?"

"I care when my friends go on about something all school year then promises to do it then breaks that promise because of some boy! You know what Mitchie you're on your on." With that Caitlyn stormed off.

"Caitlyn wait!" She screams running to the door. Caitlyn turns around.

"You broke you're promise Mitchie, you promised me that you'd try harder. The whole point was to not let Mr. Big Pop Star, get you down this summer, not let him mess it up. Well guess what! You messed this one up too!" Caitlyn turns around and Mitchie goes back in the cabin with a sudden idea for a song.

--

That night at Beach Jam Shane stood patiently waiting for his name to be called.

"Shane Grey!" Brown announced and he steps on stage.

"Hey everyone!" Shane yells looking pacifically at Caitlyn who stood in the crowd alone without Mitchie.

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken it's toll on me  
She said goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on her hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

HE gave the crowd a wave and left the stage to find Mitchie standing there alone. "Why aren't you with Caitlyn?" He asks.

She jumps, he had scared her once again. "Why do you care?" She snaps unexpectedly.

"I do care. I also care that you are skipping classes. _My _classes. I asked Brown if you had been at any of his and he said you were always early." He says.

"I'm not with Caitlyn because she's pissed at me for breaking a promise." She says quietly.

"What promise?"

"It is none of your business!" She snaps again.

Shane jumps this time. "Mitchie calm down."

"Mitchie Torres!"

**Mitchie POV**

"Mitchie Torres!" Brown calls. And Mitchie leaves Shane's gaze and picks up her guitar. She didn't have Caitlyn to mix her song this time.

She looks back at Shane briefly. "I wrote this song in less than half an hour. Try not to steal it. I'm just telling you this because it means something to me, as does This is Me, so you seem to like the songs that mean something to me." She smirks and walks on stage smiling brightly.

She stands center stage and looks at the neck of her guitar the notes and lyrics are taped to it. She had only written this song a few hours ago so she hadn't memorized it completely yet. Taking a deep breathe she speaks into the microphone.

"This song is for my best friend. Caitlyn I know I broke a promise, but please take this song into consideration. I wrote it for you." Caitlyn raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms ignoring the stares she got. She was really going to stay and watch Mitchie Sing this song.

_I break my promises  
And I just broke one to you.  
I promised you I'd try harder  
And I guess I've messed this one up too_

_Now, I'm begging you for another chance.  
No, you shouldn't give it to me.  
But I swear to heaven this time I'll get things right.  
But you ain't gotta believe me._

When you pick me up I let you down.  
I blow out your candles  
And I stand my ground.  
The screen of the TV is as black as my coffee.

But my heart is the darkest thing around...  
My heart is the darkest thing around.

I break my promises  
And I just broke one to you.  
I promised you I'd try harder  
And I guess I've messed this one up too.

Now, I'm begging you for another chance.  
I know, you shouldn't give it to me.  
But I swear to heaven this time I'll get things right.  
But you ain't gotta believe.  
You ain't gotta believe me.

**Shane's POV**

Shane would have loved to stay and listen to Mitchie's song. But he had to leave and meet the person that phoned him. It sounded pretty urgent.

Shane sat down on the bench that so long ago he had sat and sang. It was where he had first met Mitchie _(A/N: I know I'll be getting a lot of reviews saying he met her in the kitchens, I KNOW, but Shane doesn't.) _Sighing he listened for anyone walking towards him. He could slightly hear Mitchie's voice trailing out from the beach.

"Shane Grey?" He heard the raspy voice say. He looked up to find someone that he hadn't talked to since last summer. Her perfect blonde hair blowing in the wind. But her voice. Is this why she no longer sang at the Jam's?

"What in heavens happened to you Tess Tyler?" HE asked. She pressed her throat.

"I lost my voice had to get a voice box put in. Apparently I was trying to hard."

"What are you doing here?"

"I know this may sound weird. But I want to help Mitchie. She made me realize a few things last year. And she really deserves you, but I have a feeling that it won't be as easy as I thought. So hears my plan…"

**Mitchie's POV**

As the song ended she was happy to see Caitlyn smiling and clapping along with the crowd.

"I forgive you. I'll give you another chance." Caitlyn's voice said from behind Mitchie.

"Thanks." Mitchie said.

"For what?"

"You made me realize Shane Grey is just a boy. I shouldn't care about him. I realized that I've been over him for awhile. I just had to let him go." Caitlyn smiles and nods.

"Your very welcome."

_What's one little lie gonna do?_ Mitchie thought.

--

As Mitchie and Caitlyn walked back to their cabin they saw the worst thing. Tess Tyler and Shane Grey were holding hands. Okay so maybe it wasn't the worst thing for Caitlyn, but for Mitchie, who so wasn't over him, it was. Shane looked over at her but she only stormed away into her cabin.

XXXXXX

A/N: So a little bit of a cliff hanger there. Not too bad, I guess not really you kind just find out Tess and Shane's plan. Any who please review!

Next Chapter: Mitchie still skips Shane's classes. Shane feels the plan is not working. Tess is about to give up when she over hears one of Caitlyn and Mitchie's fights!!


	6. Unsettled Feelings, Unsettled Arguments

Chapter 6: Unsettled arguments and unsettled feelings

Chapter 6: Unsettled arguments and unsettled feelings

XXXX

Two days after Beach Jam Mitchie had an unsettling feeling in her stomach. But she ignored it and started to her first class of the day. Singing, taught by guess who?

"Shane!" Lola calls out as Caitlyn and Mitchie enter the room.

"Yeah Lola?"

"I heard that you and Tess are going out. I also heard that she can no longer sing. I think that it's great that you're helping out the less fortunate." Lola says and a whole bunch of people start to laugh.

"Okay, okay, this is singing class, not a comedy club!" Shane exclaims.

After class Mitchie follows Caitlyn and Lola out. "Mitch are you okay?" Lola asks.

"Yeah Mitchie you're not looking too good."

Mitchie had gone pale and her stomach was making weird noises. "Uggh, yeah I'll…I'll be fine." Mitchie replies.

"I don't think so. Mitchie come on we're taking you to the camp nurse." Caitlyn said and Lola and Caitlyn dragged Mitchie away.

**Shane POV**

Shane thought that she probably would have started to skip his classes; she seemed really pissed when she saw him and Tess together. He guessed the plan was really working. But now? Now he just didn't know. She seemed perfectly fine for the whole class. She even laughed at Lola's joke. Maybe the plan wasn't going as planed.

"Tess!" Shane calls.

She presses her finger to her throat. "Yeah?" She asks.

"I don't think the plan is working." He admits.

She frowns. "I'll go talk to Mitchie. And if it doesn't work, well then you're on your own bud, sorry." With that she walked away.

**Mitchie POV**

She didn't have the flu, she didn't have malaria or salmonella, and she didn't even have the common cold. She just…stressed.

"Mitchie you told me you were over him!" Caitlyn yells.

"I thought I was too, but then I saw him with Tess Tyler and everything came crashing down!" Mitchie screams.

"Mitchie. You don't know what's happening, do you?" Caitlyn asks calmly sitting next to Mitchie.

"Other than that fact that I am completely falling for Shane Grey?" Mitchie asks hopefully.

"Yes other than that fact." Caitlyn replies urging Mitchie on.

"Then no, I don't know what's happening to me." Mitchie looks down.

Caitlyn takes Mitchie's hand. "Mitchie, you're getting so stressed over a guy, one guy that doesn't even care about you that you can't even sit through a class. And since you were up so late last night worried that him and Tess were serious that you didn't have time for breakfast. Mitchie, you're stressing and starving yourself for nothing."

"But Caitlyn, that's what love, does to you!" She exclaims.

"Is it really love Mitchie?"

Mitchie thought about it for a second. Was it really love? Did she love Shane Grey, or was it just the idea of loving Shane grey that she loved? She always knew that there was something there, but love? Though the way she looked at him it was clearly love. And his song to her, also clearly love, but had the song really been for her or his mystery girl. But than again he was his mystery girl. Even though she was pretending not to know about his mystery for what ever reason. But yes, she decided, yes she did love him with all her heart and more. HE was worth the stress, and the starvation. Or was he?

"Yes!" Mitchie screamed standing up quickly.

Caitlyn jumped and fell off the bed at the sudden burst of loudness. "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you but I just realized that I'm his mystery girl. And if I tell him that then will he tell me that he loves me too? Because I am pretty positive it's love." Mitchie says smiling.

Caitlyn starts to laugh. "Then let's figure out how to make an entrance. Caitlyn says smirking. Mitchie only nods. But what the two girls didn't know was that a certain girl was sitting outside their window listening to their every word.

**Shane POV**

He expected her to like him, maybe even love the thought of having him around. But Love him, actually love him? That was something that he could never have expected. Now the only question left was did he love her? -- Yes. Yes! HE loves her more than anything, but he's been so arrogant and naïve and he didn't realise it till just now. And also she knew that she was his mystery girl? Why didn't she say something before! He loves her and he had to do something about it.

--

Three days. He has been looking for her for three days; with no luck. Tonight was the Solo Jam and he had a feeling that she wouldn't be there. If she was really trying to hide from him than she would know better than to be in the Jam.

**Mitchie POV**

She was laying low. She had kept herself busy writing the song.

"Caitlyn?" She called.

Caitlyn comes around the corner. "ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mitchie replied nervously.

As she stepped on stage and heard the music she felt a sudden fear. She did not see Shane in the crowd. But she sang anyway.

_Am I she?_

_Am I, the one?_

_The one you say,_

_Is so mystical,_

_Am I she?_

_The one you search for!_

_The one you call_

_Your, mystery, girl_

_Mystery girl!_

_Am I the…_

_The one!_

_The only one!_

_Do I sing your song?_

_La, la, la, la, la _

_Do I play it right? _

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Am I she?_

_Am I her? _

_The one you_

_Have dreamed about!_

_A year has past_

_And yet you search,_

_Well I think you found your_

_GIRRRRRRRRRRRRL!_

_Mystery girl!_

_Am I the…_

_The one!_

_The only one!_

_Do I sing your song?_

_La, la, la, la, la _

_Do I play it right?_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Am I she?_

_Do I Play Your Song?_

_Because, this is real, this is me!_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gunna let the light… SHINE on me_

_Now I know who I am!_

_There's no way to hold it in!_

_THIS IS ME!_

_But am I she?_

_Do I sing your song?_

_La, la, la, la, la _

_Do I play it right?_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Am I she?_

_Am I she? _

_La, la, la, la, la_

_Am… I… sheeeeeeee_

"Am I she!" Mitchie screams and looks out at the crows to see that Shane was there. HE nodded. And She smiled and waved at him.

"So?" Caitlyn asked as Mitchie came off the stage.

"He saw me." Mitchie declared.

"Well Miss. Mystery girl, go get your man!" Caitlyn snickered as Mitchie ran off.

As she left backstage she bumped into someone. "Shane!" She exclaims.

"Mitchie that was so awesome!" HE almost yells.

"Thank you so much. I wrote it for you Shane…so…am I she? Your big mystery girl?"

Shane looks as thought she was thinking. "Well, I don't know." Mitchie frowns and raises her eyebrows. "Duh!" HE exclaims. "I'm sorry for being such a big jerk."

"And I'm sorry for pretending to be someone I'm not!"

"Apology accepted." She says and the two hug.

XXXXX

A/N: I know all your thoughts…what?...that's it?...no kiss!...that was fast…they seem to forgive each other pretty quick… Is that the end of this story!!...to answer all questions…NO! I still have a chapter to do about Final Jam and then one to do about the day they leave each other, making sure to set it up for a sequel to a fanfic about a sequel! WOOHOO!!

Please Review and ignore my quickness with this story, it is now 4:10 in the morning and I am so tired that I could sleep right here my head rested on my keyboard…any who, love you all! Please review!!

Next Chapter: Mitchie and Shane (Who have not yet admitted their love for each other, they aren't even going out…yet!) sing at Final Jam…TOGETHER! And then Mitchie gets the best news ever, then the summer comes to an end and the two teens have their first….

**You choose!**

First Kiss

First healthy good by as just friends

First time telling each other that they love each other

No not first but second fight and end on bad terms…again, therefore setting a more drama filled plot for a sequel…

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

_**By the what I wrote the song Am I She, and that's why it sucks so much...sorry**_


End file.
